The World Of Waluigi and Bowser Junior
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Waluigi and Bowser Jr. go on exciting adventures and handle every day life in the most unpredicted way possible! And they life with each other under the same roof, to boot!
1. Start Of New Life

**The World Of Waluigi and Bowser Junior**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Am I in the mood for an adventure fic in the style of a certain comedy slash sitcom slash adventure? Am I perhaps a little too keen on using so many damn words to increase the word count pathetically? Perhaps. But that is who I am. So with that said and out of the way, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Everything belong to their owners.

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Junior, the heroes of their fine green planet Earth, were in the middle of practically nowhere, which was a beautiful, simple wide open green grassy meadow, stretching far beyond the eyes could see, to the north, to the east, to the south, and to the west. The two adventurers stopped literally in the middle of this peaceful, beautiful meadow in the middle of nowhere, looking towards the southern direction.

"Well, Junior, mah boi, this seems to be the place," Waluigi stated profoundly as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at the firm ground covered by the green smooth grass, patting it as he got back up, "Yes sir, all we need are some wood and other materials, and we are set-"

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he raised his right index finger, closing his eyes as he shook his head, deviously smirking. "Worry not, my tall, skinny friend. Why, I'll have our new house up in a jiffy!" And such, with a quick snap of the finger, Bowser Jr. quickly retreated into his green, spiky shell, popping back out with wood pillars and other tools as he quickly worked on making a new house, handling the situation very easily as the house was made within a few mere seconds. Bowser Jr. clapped his hands together as he pointed at the newly formed house, which was completely white as there was no color on it yet.

Waluigi smiled as he rubbed the solid wood pillars that attached the house to the ground, turning to Bowser Jr. "Kid, you're a friggin' genius! If I were your boss, I would give you a PRRRROMOTION."

Bowser Jr. chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "D'aww, you're just saying that to make me feel better, Wally."

Waluigi shrugged as he nodded in agreement. "Well, I suppose I really don't have anything else to compliment on."

Just as the two were wondering what to do, R.O.B., the Robotic Operational Buddy, conveniently strolled past the two characters towards the eastern direction, coming back to notice the blank wooden house. He turned to face Waluigi and Bowser Jr., staring at the duo curiously.

"My fellow gentlemen. Is this here your house?" ROB asked in his robotic tone as his eyes lit yellow.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both exchanged looks as they folded their arms, turning to ROB and nodding their heads in agreement without saying a single word.

ROB raised his robotic arms as he shoo Waluigi and Bowser Jr.'s hands. "Very well, good sirs. I'll have this place polished up and made more stable in several minutes. How about you do something in the meantime?"

Essentially knowing that this was a good idea, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. waved to ROB as they headed westbound for adventure, knowing that ROB would handle the situation. As ROB began adding mechanical beams to the wooden structure of the newly constructed house, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were wondering what to do for the day, which was just starting as the morning became noon.

"Junior, it seems like a fine day for some nice, peaceful picnic, don't you agree?" Waluigi asked as he ribbed Bowser Jr. by the left shoulder.

Bowser Jr. chuckled as he jumped on Waluigi's back, banging on his head. "Don't you know it! Let's grab some food while we're at it!"

Waluigi laughed as he grabbed Bowser Jr. by the arms, about to reply when the earth shook, causing both Waluigi and Bowser Jr. to tumble onto the grassy surface. They both picked up their heads, to hear a high pitched, feminine cry for help towards the northwestern direction.

"HELP! HELP!" The voice cried, signifying a need for help.

Looking at each other and grinning widely, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both got back up on their feet and dashed towards the northwestern direction, to finally embark on what would be a thrilling adventure.


	2. The Flame King And Fryguy

Waluigi and Bowser Junior continued dashing towards the northwestern direction, winding up out of the meadows and at a completely red, hot volcanic area. There were many erupting volcanoes beyond the eye can see, and Waluigi and Bowser Jr. looked up at the main volcano that was in front of them, where they spotted Toadette, a young humanoid pink mushroom girl, being tied up by a red-yellow-orange ball of fire, who had long stretchy arms covered by white gloves and a yellowish crown on top of his head, with dark, beedy eyes, laughing evilly as he held a tall, golden fork. Next to him was another fireball, who was nothing more but a large fireball the size of the other fireball, having dark shades on. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. looked at each other as they decided to scale the volcano.

"We're racing to see who gets up there fastest. Deal?" Waluigi stated as he held out his right arm.

Bowser Jr. smirked as he pushed Waluigi into the hot molten magma nearby, retreating into his green spiky shell and spinning right into the volcano's hard crusty exterior, spinning upward on the extended hardened molten path from the inside. Waluigi screamed as he was completely covered in flames, running right after Bowser Jr. as he knocked several enemies made out of fire out of the way, all of them looking nothing more than living fireballs with black beedy eyes.

Bowser Jr. continued spinning fast as he headed upward, knocking the fireball enemies down as he got higher and higher. Waluigi continued running upward as the flames spread across his body, screaming at the top of his lungs, though not literally. He then tripped over a tiny branch extending out of the inner wall, landing flat on his face as the flames suddenly turned into foggy smoke. Waluigi gasped as the fireballs surrounded him, attacking him by pouncing on his body, causing his entire body to burn again. Waluigi screamed in rage and pain as he grabbed all the fireballs and stuffed them into his mouth, pulling out a quick bottle of fresh water out from his back right overalls pocket, drinking the water completely down as he let out a quick belch, rubbing the water from his mouth. He then blinked as he was still on fire, resulting him in performing his Waluigi Tornado, the purple wind blowing the red hot flames off of him as he caught up to Bowser Jr. quickly.

"Wow, you got up here quick," Bowser Jr. admitted as he popped out of his shell, crashing right through the wall as he looked down, several stories above the fiery ground. Bowser Jr. yelped as his eyes popped out from his head, fluttering as quick as he could as Waluigi grabbed him by the neck, tossing the young reptilian at the top of the crater, hitting the flame guy with the crown, causing Junior to land right in front of the crater, the volcano shaking. "Ohh, my aching back... wait, where am I-"

"How dare you disgrace I, the great Flame KING, King of all the FLAMES!" The apparent King of the Flames exclaimed as he shook his fists with rage, pointing his fork at Bowser Jr.'s nose, who gulped. "Now I shall COOK you and this MUSHROOM girl ALIVE with a fiery PASSION beyond all REASON!"

"Why are you exclaiming so loudly?" Toadette asked as she rolled her eyes, literally held right directly in the middle of the open crater.

Waluigi jumped out of the crater, landing next to Bowser Jr. and pointing at the Flame King. "Not so fast, flame! I, Waluigi, and my nobel partner, Junior shall stop you and-"

"FRY GUY, take care OF this miserable CRETIN!" The Flame King commanded as flames erupted from behind him.

Fry Guy sighed as he nodded, rushing towards Waluigi and engulfing him in more red hot flames. Waluigi screamed as he ran around the crater, screaming in pain as Bowser Jr. and Toadette rolled their eyes, while the Flame King evilly laughed.

"And NOW, with you two FOOLS having failed, I, the GREAT Flame King, shall BURN you beyond all REASON, and you shall ENGULF for your interruptions!" The Flame King yelled as he clapped his hands together, laughing evilly as the volcano began belching hot lava, it shaking violently as all the other volcanoes began erupting as well, the red sky getting redder and redder as Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Toadette screamed in horror.

"This is some rescue!" Toadette moaned as she struggled to break free.

Bowser Jr. got up, getting into a fighting pose as he pulled out his Paintbrush, but the Flame King smacked the Paintbrush out of Junior's hands with his golden fork, the Paintbrush falling into the spewing red lava. Bowser Jr. screamed angrily as he tackled into the Flame King, punching him several times in the face as he then went into his shell, spinning right into the lava and pulling out his Paintbrush, crying as he rubbed his Paintbrush, which was somewhat burnt. Fry Guy emerged into the air as he started firing fireballs at Junior, who in a fit of rage, deflected the flames back by spinning around his Paintbrush. Fry Guy gasped as he was then nocked into the spewing lava by Junior, who grabbed the Flame ing and chucked him into the spewing lava as well.

"**CURSE** YOU, JUNIOR! AND **WALUIGI**!" The Flame King screamed as he disappeared in the spewing lava, shaking his right fist as he faded away in the magma, "THIS IS **NOT** OVER! I **WILL** BE BACK, AND **YOU** TWO SHALL **BURN** GREATLY!"

Bowser Jr. sighed as he shook his head, putting his Paintbrush back into his butt as he grabbed Toadette and slashed the ropes off of her, resulting into a hug from Toadette.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Toadette exclaimed as she cried tears of joy, smiling widely as she thanked Bowser Jr. a lot. "I am completely in your debt, Mr. Junior!"

Bowser Jr. chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ehehehe... I'm just Bowser Jr... but you can refer to me as Junior, if you like." He winked at her as he patted her on the back.

Toadette giggled, hugging Bowser Jr. again. "I'm Toadette! I couldn't be more happy than it is!"

Waluigi came back, exhausted as he managed to get the flames off of him. He then noticed Toadette hugging Bowser Jr, which caused him to chuckle as he raised his right eyebrow, folding his arms together. "Heh heh heh... what's going on, Junior..."

Bowser Jr. blushed as his eyes widened, slightly pushing Toadette away as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Eheheh..." He then snapped his fingers as something came to him. "Oh, right. Why were you captured anyway?" He asked Toadette as he suspiciously glanced at her.

Toadette blushed as she held her hands together, looking down at her feet. "It's rather embarrassing, actually... I was just going to the bathroom to pop the weasels, when I was kidnapped and taken to this volcano..." She looked up at Bowser Jr. and Waluigi as she giggled nervously. "Come to think of it, I never wiped."

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both groaned in disgust as they shuddered.

"Nevermind, let's just get you out of here," Waluigi stated as he jumped down from the top of the volcano, landing on the molten hardened ground and breaking a few bones after the crash.

Bowser Jr. and Toadette looked at each other and rolled their eyes, quietly muttering to each other at Waluigi's antic, "idiot."

* * *

Later, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were heading back to their home in the meadows with Toadette in tow, who really had no home to begin with.

"So, you guys were just traveling, too?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands up by her mouth, giggling with glee. "Cool! Just like me!"

Waluigi coughed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, it's not really that special. We were just randomly adventuring around with a-"

Bowser Jr. ribbed Waluigi as he pointed at their house, which was mostly covered yellow, with the roof entirely red. "Waluigi, look!"

The three characters looked up in awe as their jaws dropped, with ROB coming out of the house.

"Hello, Mr. Waluigi and Mr. Junior. I completely renovated the house," ROB stated as he allowed the three to come on in. "I hope you find yourselves at home."

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. walked in, their jaws still dropped as they noticed how furnished the inside of the house was. The wooden structures were backed up by metallic structures, allowing the house to appear more modern looking without looking awkward. Toadette squealed with delight as she raced all across the house, coming down the stairway as she tugged Waluigi and Junior.

"Guys, the room upstairs is the bedroom!" Toadette shouted as she dragged Waluigi and Junior upstairs, showing them the huge bedroom. She ran to the northern half, jumping on the pin colored bed as she giggled, shouting to Waluigi and Bowser Jr., "I call dibs on this side!"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. continued gawking as they noticed the room was colored with rainbow esque paintings on the wall, turning around to see ROB right behind them, causing both of them to scream as Waluigi jumped in Junior's arms.

"I actually was watching you gentlemen a bit while I was in my lab. So I figured to make the bedroom a bit bigger for any new roommate," ROb stated as he headed back downstairs.

Waluigi got out of Bowser Jr.'s arms as he placed his hands on his hips, while Bowser Jr. folded his arms, turning around to see their room, with Toadette gleefully jumping on her bed.

"So, you think this will work out well?" Waluigi asked Junior.

Junior rubbed his chin, and he nodded to Waluigi, shrugging his arms out. "Eh, whatever works out for us. And Toadette." He chuckled as he got a peculiar feeling from watching Toadette have fun.

Waluigi eyed Junior suspiciously as he headed to the bed he shared with Junior, which was a big yellow bed with a huge purple cover.


	3. Hanging By The Beach

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were by the beach southwest of the wide open meadows, with the two both eating some nice cheery ices.

"Mmm! Waluigi, you definitely know where to find the best ices!" Bowser Jr. complimented as he laughed after feeling the nice taste of frozen cherries.

Waluigi chuckled as he shrugged, eating another scoop of the ice. "Heh heh, I know! These are so nice after a long hard day's work at adventuring!"

As Waluigi and Bowser Jr. continued heading towards the shore, they passed by the extremely friendly Noki people, who all waved cheerfully at them. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. waved back as they stopped right on the wet shoreline, looking out to the salty sea, the sun shining brightly.

"And this... is where I thought that gigantic green squid," Waluigi commented as he tossed his empty cup of ice in the recycling box nearby. "Yes, sir, that squid was a tough sucker."

Bowser Jr., who still had plenty of ice left in his cup, nodded with a glare of insparation in his eyes. "Oooh ho ho! It must have been one fight, 'eh Waluigi?"

Waluigi chucled as he closed his eyes, letting the salty wind blow in his face, "Aye, that's right, Junior. And I had a mighty fight. Why, the eyes on that slimey beast was so strong, it gave me own big willie the chill!"

Bowser Jr. slightly shuddered with disgust as he gulped down on his spoon. "Please... don't reference your fry... it makes me sick..." He opened his eyes again, to his shock, to see a blue-shelled female Noki in front of him, bearing blue ribbons on her head. "What? Who are you"

The female Noki giggled as she shook Bowser Jr.'s left hand. "Oh, I do apologize, mah boi! I haven't introduced myself to you! I'm Nikki!" She turned to Waluigi, smiling brightly. "Waluigi here saved me from that squid he was mentioning!"

Bowser Jr. dropped his jaw in disbelief as he turned to face Waluigi. "Wait... you really saved her from the same giant squid?"

Waluigi chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well... let's just say... it was a coincidence." He then shook his head as he placed his left hand on Bowser Jr.'s shell, stating,, "Besides, you were sleeping when we were on the beach that time, remember?"

Bowser Jr. blinked as he scratched his head, with Waluigi providing the much needed flashback.

_Bowser Jr. sighed heavenly as he turned on his back, letting the sun shine on him. Meanwhile, just by the shore in the shallow sea waters, Waluigi was trying to save Nikki, who was abducted by the giant green squid invading the beach, causing many Nokis to watch in awe._

_"Let this beautiful Noki be, you stupid three legged-" efore Waluigi could finish, the squid knocked him into the sea with one of its seven tentacles._

_Waluigi popped his head out of the water, hearing Nikki scream. He swam towards her, only to get choked by the giant squid, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as he struggled to break free. Waluigi began performing his Whirluigi, getting a small tornado as he dove underneath the squid, performing his Waluigi Tornado as a larger, more powerful purple tornado arisen from the waves, engulfing the squid in purple winds as purple vines started poking at the squid from the tornado's interior. The squid bellowed in rage as it smashed its tentacles through the tornado, only to get its beak kicked in by Waluigi, who snatched Nikki and dove into the sea, digging into the sand as he popped out, wagging his left index finger at the squid. The squid hissed as it lunged towards Waluigi, but Waluigi smacked it high into the clear blue sky with his purple tennis racket, watching the squid disappear. The Nokis cheered for Waluigi as Nikki hugged him tightly, kissing him on the right cheek._

_"Oh, Waluigi, thank you!" Nikki thanked, giggling._

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. glanced at each other oddly as they turned their focus back on Nikki, who was clapping excitedly.

"Dear chap, that was a lovely tale!" Nikki admitted as she blew a kiss towards Waluigi, "I'll never forget your great deed for rescuing me."

Waluigi waved his hands at Nikki, shaking his head. "Oh, it was my pleasure, Nikki, nothing to it!"

Bowser Jr. raised his right eyebrow as he watched Waluigi fold his arms together, turning his focus to Nikki. "By the way, uh, Nikki, your voice sounds great." He rubbed his right elbow as he asked, "What does it sound like, anyway?"

Nikki giggled as she kissed Bowser Jr. on the forehead. "It can sound like whatever you want it to be, sugar bear."

Bowser Jr. scratched his head as he blinked thrice. "So if I thin you sound like Gilbert Gottfried, you'll start sounding like him?"

Brief silence.

Nikki giggled as she accidentally kicked Bowser Jr. in the stomach, causing him to reel over. "Of course! There's nothing wrong with that, what with a sweet little girl like me!"

Waluigi's eyes widened with shock as he opened his mouth, in shock. "Dear God, I heard Nikki's words in his voice."

Bowser Jr. groaned as he looked back up, a disgruntled look on his face. "Really? I didn't notice."

Nikki giggled as she patted her stomach several times. "Maybe we can continue this by the bar. My sister always allows friends to have free scoops. Come on, don't stand there like old bags of garbage!" She grabbed both Waluigi and Bowser Jr. by their arms, and she then dashed towards the bar, with Waluigi and Bowser Jr. being dragged behind.

Bowser Jr. glanced at Waluigi as he still felt his stomach in pain. "Hey Waluigi, do you think the readers will get mad for us making them hear Gilbert Gottfried in everything Nikki says?"

Waluigi rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "I don't know. But maybe we can also be evil enough to make them hear someone else."

"Yeah, but who?" Bowser Jr. pepped as the trio reached the bar within mere seconds, due to Nikki's surprisingly fast speed.


	4. Battles, Battles Everywhere

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were with Nikki the blue shelled female Noki, all by the bar to get a round of drinks. Nikki's unnamed older sister, who was also blue shelled, came out with the watermelon smoothies, handing them to Waluigi and Bowser Jr. as Nikki snatched hers, turning to face the two men.

"So, you guys go on crazy adventures?" Nikki asked as she sipped her sweet smoothie, still talking in the voice of Gilbert Gottfried.

Bowser Jr. let out a sigh of relief as he placed his smoothie on the yellow colored counter. "Yeah. All the time. Just yesterday, we rescued this sweet chick named Toadette..." He stuck out his tongue as he d'awwed. "She is as sweet as a pickle..."

Waluigi and Nikki oddly stared at Bowser Jr., then glanced at each other and laughed their heads off. Junior was flabbergasted as he shook his head, realizing what he just said.

"No, no! What I meant was-" Junior's mouth was then grabbed by Waluigi.

"Dude, I think she heard enough about your sweet pickle," Waluigi commented as he continued chuckling, getting smacked in his right arm by an angered Junior.

Nikki continued giggling as he patted herself on her tiny, pale knees. "I always travel outside of my home. Probably because my home is so boring." She sighed as she folded her arms, looking up. "Oh, if only I didn't have to be bound to the sea by tradition."

Waluigi was about to say something, when the ground started shaking. Waluigi, Bowser Jr., and Nikki all gawked as they jumped out of their seats, all the other Nokis running off the beach as several metallic red crabs rose, snipping their claws. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. glanced at each other and smirked, turning to Nikki, who blinked several times in confusion.

"You stay here, Nikki. We'll handle this," Waluigi stated as he adjusted his purple cap, screaming a war cry as he and Bowser Jr. ran towards the army of metallic crabs.

Nikki pulled out a bag of popcorn that was red and white striped out of nowhere, munching down on it as she sat back in her seat to enjoy the show.

Waluigi began twirling, forming his Whirluigi as he was pelted by several rocks, knocked back into the sand. Bowser Jr. quickly paused, laughing at Waluigi's misfortune.

"You call that handling it?" Junior teased as the crabs entangled him with several rope, squeezing tightly as Junior's eyes expanded.

Waluigi shook his head as he got back up, dashing towards the crabs. One of them grabbed Waluigi by the left ankle, squeezing hard. Waluigi screamed in pain as he tried shaking the crab off of him but he jumped towards a set of rocks nearby, falling over them as another crab pierced his large pink nose. This threw Waluigi into a fit of rage as he bellowed, grabbing the two crabs and smashing them together, his eyes red with anger as he glared at the other crabs. Nikki cheered on as Waluigi performed his Waluigi Tornado, heading towards the crabs with great gusto as he lifted them all up into the air, kicking them into tiny metallic pieces.

Bowser Jr. retreated into his spiky green shell, successfully able to dig his way out of the ropes as he popped up next to the fallen ropes, ricocheting himself into the five crabs that surrounded him, destroying them with ease. Bowser Jr. then ricocheted round Waluigi, allowing the tornado to become even stronger as a green wind followed the purple wind, the remaining crabs fleeing for their lives as Waluigi and Bowser Jr. chased them into the salty sea.

Nikki continued watching as she noticed the bubbles in the sea. Suddenly, an explosion occurred, shaking the entire beach as huge waves splashed onto the beach, soaking everything. Nikki was unfazed, as she was still eating her popcorn, despite the popcorn being completely soaked by the impact. Waluigi and Bowser Jr., who were both soaked and had several scars across their bodies, with Waluigi's clothes in particular ripped, came back out of the sea, both breathing heavily as they destroyed the mechanical crabs.

"That... was a dozy..." Waluigi confirmed as he fell on the sand, barely twitching his right leg.

Bowser Jr. also plopped on the sand next to Waluigi, looking up at Nikki. "Nikki... I think you might have to find a new home... because what we did down there... really devastated it..." He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Nikki rubbed her chin as she shrugged, replying, "On the bright side, I don't have to be jerked by that stupid chain again!" She then jumped into the air, screaming for joy. Doing it in the Gilbert Gottfried voice she somehow inherited.

* * *

Later that drying evening, Nikki was walking back with Waluigi and Bowser Jr., the latter two heading to their cozy home. The trio had a splendid day at the beach, but they were already thinking ahead with the future.

"So, you guys really will let me stay with you?" Nikki asked joyfully as she crossed her arms together behind her back.

Bowser Jr. nodded as he smiled, his eyes closed. "But of course! You're a friend of ours, and I'd be honored to have you in the same room with me and Toadette!" He paused briefly, opening his eyes more as he pointed at Nikki, snarling at her. "Don't think you'll get to see any sugar between me and my girl, got it shelly?"

Nikki giggled naughtily as she rolled her eyes. "Oh Junior, you're so hilarious." She gasped as she noticed the red roof and the yellow exterior of the house, marveling its wonder. "Oooh! Is this your house, guys?"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both nodded as they folded their arms, their eyes closed.

Nikki cheered as she ran right in, shaking the area as she was excited beyond excited. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. nervously looked at each other as Nikki accidentally wrecked the house, overjoyed to find a new home with her new friends.


	5. Izzy, The Wild Woman

At night, somewhere within the depths of a mythological jungle to the east...

"There she is! Don't let her escape!"

"She's too fast for us! Fire all the stars, quickly!"

The strange wild woman had orange hair, and she wore barely nothing, with green clearly visible. She laughed greatly as she tossed a smoke bomb with white smoke on the ground, jumping on top the various trees as the ninjas followed, tossing their ninja stars at her. The wild woman continued laughing as she easily dodged the ninja stars, which placed huge dents within the barks of the trees as she jumped into the leaves, hustling through as the ninjas jumped onto the branches, firing off more ninja stars, to no avail.

"You'll never get me alive!" Loudly proclaimed the wild woman as she held a golden artifact, disappearing into the purple smoke of another smoke bomb, leaving the ninjas confused. Four of them were on the ground, looking at each other as they knew no good would come from this.

"We better find that woman... or else the boss will have us all..." One of the Ninjas stated as the four nodded to each other and dashed northward, sure that the wild woman headed towards there.

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were heading back to their home after a rough day of adventuring. Today was on a rather sad note, as the duo failed to save the day this time. Mostly, however, it was Waluigi who was moping, as he felt that he did a horrible job, with Bowser Jr. doing his best to comfort the tall, lanky hero.

"God, I feel like a big man child. Why couldn't we stop that boulder from destroying the village?" Waluigi whined as he planted both of his hands on his face.

Bowser Jr. shook his head as he patted Waluigi on the back, albeit with each jump he made. "We tried our best, Waluigi. Want to go get some burgers at home?"

Waluigi sighed as his arms limping, glancing back at Bowser Jr. "Well..." He looked up, seeing the clear blue sky change into the bright yellow sunset. "I guess eating it off will make me stop thinking about it."

Bowser Jr. smiled, and he grabbed Waluigi, pulling him behind as they headed westward, back to their home.

* * *

Upon going back to their home, Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were having said hamburgers they mentioned, along with fries. Toadette and Nikki were also eating, with ROB cleaning up several dishes. Toadette and Nikki were aware that Waluigi was feeling a bit down, so they decided to help cheer him up, as well.

"Seems like you got a little trouble getting over something you couldn't complete," Nikki complied as she bit into her burger, "I take it that it didn't go well?"

Waluigi closed his eyes as he let out a sigh and simply munched on his burger, trying to get the thought out of his head.

Bowser Jr. turned to Nikki, somewhat trying to change the conversation. "So, you you still sound like Gilbert Gottfried, Nikki?"

Nikki suspiciously eyed Bowser Jr., pointing at him as she slightly snarled. "I just so happened to look him up, and I'm offended that you think I sound like him, lizard lips." She crossed her arms, closing her eyes as she stated, "I'll have you know that I now sound like Dan Green."

"...Dan...Green?" Toadette mumbled as she tilted her head to the right in confusion.

Bowser Jr. smirked, placing several fries in his mouth as he asked Nikki, "All right, which Dan Green? All mighty god Dan Green, or normal, laid back Dan Green?"

Nikki adjusted her lips as she briefly looked down, snapping her fingers as she came to a conclusion. "I sound like almighty god Dan Green! Fear the level of great ham in my voice!"

"It's too bad we're not eating ham," Toadette joked as she giggled, with Bowser Jr. bursting into laughter.

Nikki grumbled as she folded her arms again, somewhat angered as Bowser Jr. and Toadette both laughed, while Waluigi chuckled a bit, albeit unheard as he was still munching down on the burgers and fries. The four of them stopped when they all heard a knock on the door, prompting ROB to go check it out, opening the door to see a tall, oranged hair wild woman in nothing but green, soaked and wet to the prim.

"Hiya! I'm Izzy!" The wild woman proclaimed as she cheered loudly, jumping into ROB's arms as she kissed him several times, before jumping onto his head and landing on the floor with a somersault in the air, posing afterwards.

Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Toadette, and Nikki all dropped their jaws in disbelief as Izzy took a bow, with ROB closing the door. The four looked at each other, and then back at Izzy.

"Did you see the way she jumped?" Bowser Jr. complimented as he adjusted his jaw.

"I couldn't even think of pulling something off like that," Toadette commented as she gushed, her arms up to her face.

Nikki continued having her arms folded as she shook her head. "She's a real sport, that wild woman. Where did she learn this stuff?"

Waluigi was silent, as he literally was awed by Izzy. Izzy laughed as she jumped towards the table, landing right on top of Waluigi, making him slightly blushed as the three others gasped in shock.

"I was just swinging by the neighborhood, and I needed a place to stay," Izzy stated as she introduced herself, taking an untouched burger and eating it, "I've been in this new world for weeks, and man, I am having more fun here than back in my world!"

Nikki blinked as she got closer to Izzy. "Wait a minute... YOUR world? You mean you got here from another dimension?" She asked in dismay.

Izzy nodded as she folded her arms, laughing. "Yeah. It's actually quite a coincidence. I found this strange bluish warp portal while I was taking a sprint back at the camp, when I suddenly wounded up here!" She flung her arms out as she squealed with delight. "And I love it here so much that I could make this place a second home!"

ROB approached Izzy, curious at Izzy's statements. "Really? Tell me... was this particular warp portal created by some sort of wizard, or anything similar?"

Izzy thought for a moment, but she shrugged, shaking her head. "Nope! All I know is that I landed in these beautiful meadows, and the rest is history!" She folded her arms as she smiled proudly, looking up as her eyes closed. "I've been mostly adventuring by myself, but lately, there has been a teeny bit trouble, so... I need a place to stay."

A wide grin came across Bowser Jr.'s face as he chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Oh, I have a feeling that this will be a good thing... hehehe..." He stopped as everyone glanced at him oddly, causing him to shrug in response. "What?"


	6. Heading Out With Izzy

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were both intruigingly looking at Izzy curiously, who was sleeping like a cat on the purple colored sofa Waluigi crafted. The two characters looked at each other as they wondered what to do with the wild woman.

"I'd say we take her out for a walk." Bowser Jr. suggested as he placed his arms around the back of his head. "Just because it'd be fun."

Waluigi rubbed his chin as he shook his head. "No, that wouldn't turn out well. Remember when we watched that cat back in the Snowpoint Valley?"

Bowser Jr. shuddered with the thought of remembering the incident that has occured. "Ourgh. Yeah, that thing lead us into a mine full of pasta... oh God, those piles of pasta..." Bowser Jr. covered his mouth as he ran outside to puke.

Waluigi rubbed the back of his head as izzy woke up, stretching her arms. Scratching her back briefly, Izzy jumped into Waluigi's arms, exclaiming with vigor and energy, "So, what are we gonna do, big boy?"

Waluigi gulped as he felt sweat coming down from his head, Izzy making him feel somewhat nervous. "Erm... well..." He quickly turned his head around as Bowser Jr. came back, wiping his mouth with a white napkin he later ate.

"Phew. That was a close one. So..." Bowser Jr. suggested as he approached Izzy, folding his arms as he tilted his head, "What to do with you, Izzy?"

Izzy rubbed her chin as she thought, snapping her fingers as she exclaimed, "Ooh, ooh! I met these two great guys who live nearby here! They live in a big blue and white carnival tent, but once you get past that, it's a really cool place to chill! Come on!" She jumped out of Waluigi's arms and jumped through the right front window, calling out to Waluigi and Bowser Jr. as she took off.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. shrugged as they looked at each other, about to chase Izzy when Toadette briefly stopped them, asking where they were going.

"Hey guys, you're heading out this early?" Toadette commented cutely as she yawned, wearing her pink pajamas.

Bowser Jr. turned around to face Toadette, moving his arms forward as he explained to her, "Well, Toadette, Izzy got a great idea as to who can help her, so we're going to follow her." He then walked towards Toadette, giving her a great big hug as he smooched her on the cheek. "Be my cute little Toadette, okay?"

Toadette giggled as she blushed slightly. "Oh Junior, you're so cute when you act so brave." She waved goodbye as she headed into the kitchen, to get some yummy cheery flavored pink cupcakes.

Waluigi followed Bowser Jr. out the door as he placed his hands in his dark purple overalls pocket, asking Bowser Jr., "My, you sure warmed up to Toadette quite well."

Bowser Jr. chuckled nervously as he turned his head back at Waluigi. "Well, she's cute, and hey, I rather have a sweet, cute girl than nothing at all."

"Come on, slowpokes, faster!" Izzy exclaimed, being several miles ahead as she headed towards the western direction. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both gawked as they picked up the pace, running as fast as they could as they caught up to Izzy, leaving behind the beautiful, plain green grassy meadows and into what seemed like a combination of an abandoned mine, an abanonded factory, and an abandoned amusement park.


	7. Too Wild To Handle

Toadette was wearing her normal pink dress as she came down the stairs, about to head into the kitchen to get some nice rainbow cupcakes, when she spotted Nikki on the computer, typing away. Curious, Toadette decided to see what Nikki was up to.

"Hey Nikki, what'cha doing?" Toadette asked Nikki as she loomed over the blue female Noki's right shoulder.

Nikki glanced behind Toadette, patting the young humanoid pink mushroom girl on the head as she continued typing. "Oh, I'm just searching on TV Tropes. They got a lot of stuff here!"

Toadette blinked in shock as she rubbed the back of her head. "TV Tropes? Doesn't that place suck the life out of you?"

Nikki paused for a moment as she rubbed her chin. "Well..." She shrugged as she resumed typing. "Not that it matters. I mean, I'll probably find something interesting here. Ooh, what's this?" Nikki clicked a particular article, which was about a fanfic starring Waluigi and Bowser Jr. "**The World Of Waluigi and Bowser Jr.**? By my big sea shell, that sounds thrilling!"

Toadette rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, admitting to Nikki, "Doesn't that sound eerily similar to something we know, Nikki?" Toadette asked as she coughed.

Nikki was too busy as she looked at the computer screen, getting a closer look at the screen. "Oh, it says that the fanfic is currently on its seventh chapter, which it treats like an episode. And hey, they mention me and you, Toadette!" Nikki then paused as a distinct look appeared on her face. "Wait a second..." She winced as she noticed a few particular words, pouting angrily as she folded her arms in disgust. "Really now!"

"What's wrong, Nikki?" Toadette asked as she placed her hands on her face.

Nikki turned arund, her cheeks puffed up as she pouted while quickly moving her arms up and down in rage, "Waluigi and Bowser Jr. think I sound like Mark Hamill! Seriously, what the f-"

* * *

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were still running after Izzy, at the site of an abandoned gold mine, which was combined with an abandoned amusement park and an abandoned factory.

"Izzy, wait up!" Bowser Jr. cried as he huffed, seeing Izzy dart into the carnival big top tent with the blue and white stripes.

"You're gonna have to go faster than that, sweety!" Izzy called back as she giggled, blowing a quick kiss back at the two males.

Waluigi wiped his forehead as he and Bowser Jr. stopped right at the entrance to the big top. "Phew... If I knew she was a fast runner... I would have followed her immediately."

"Well, at least we're aware of how fast she is, right?" Bowser Jr. stated as he grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

Waluigi placed his right index finger on his chin, thinking profoundly. "Well..."

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" Izzy exclaimed in a joyous voice from inside the tent.

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. darted inside the blue and white striped tent, standing next to Izzy as they looked up, to see a green colored, inflatable dinosaur and a huge blowtorch staring down at them. Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both gulped as Izzy squealed, hugging the dinosaur and blowtorch with glee.

"Hey Weldar, did we invite these guys to our home?" The dinosaur, Mr. Patch, asked curiously as he looked down at Izzy oddly.

Weldar, the blowtorch, had a rather confused look on his face. "Why, I'm afraid not, my dear Mr. Patch. They must have invited themselves in."

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. nervously laughed as they pulled Izzy away, apologizing to the two gigantic reptilian bosses for the interruptions.

"Sorry about this, guys. This girl here was a little under control..." Bowser Jr. admitted as he sheepishly pointed at Izzy, who stuck her tongue out at Bowser Jr. and giggled.

Waluigi nodded as he folded his arms, closing his eyes shut. "Yeah. We were trying to catch up to her, but she was too fast."

Mr. Patch was impressed as he opened his right eye further. "Well, I'll say. She's quite the athletic gal! Wat's her name!"

Izzy smiled as she pointed at herself. "I'm Izzy, big guy, and don't you forget it!"

Weldar chuckled as he commented, "Heh. She's not only energetic in athletics, but in charm, too."

Izzy laughed as she nodded frantically. "Not only that, but I'm one hundredpercent crazy!" She snapped her fingers as she bounced towards the top of the tent, running down a very thin line hovering above the grassy ground as she then started doing several flips in the air, proceeding to body slam the ground. Despite breaking a few bones in her skinny body, izzy stood up, as if she was completely all right. "Taa daa!"

Waluigi, Bowser Jr., Mr. Patch, and Weldar all dropped their jaws in disbelief as they exchanged looks with each other, while Izzy continued having fun around the big top tent.

"So, you two live nearby, eh?" Weldar stated as he glanced at Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr. smiled as he pointed at himself, and then at Waluigi, introducing the both of them. "Yep. I'm Bowser Jr. And this tall guy with the stylin' stache is Waluigi."

"Please to meet you both, chaps." Mr. Patch said in a rather British tone.

"Aw shucks, it's nothing, really..." Waluigi replied as he chuckled, waving both of his hands at the two.

"Why, it means more than anything in the world to have guests!" Weldar exclaimed as he jumped up and down, shaking the tent a bit, "We barely get visitors to our home!"

"Well, considering that we mostly live in an abandoned site..." Mr. Patch lampshaded as he frowned.

"Kind of a harsh reality, eh big guys?" Waluigi then ribbed Bowser Jr. in the left shulder, much to the young reptilian's annoyance.

Mr. Patch rubbed his chin as he pondered such a thought. "Well, we could show you where Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper are. Maybe they can give you something to do." He suggested slyly.

Weldar turned to Mr. Patch, gasping in glee as his eyes widened further. "Great idea, Mr. Patch! Those two would be dying for a favor!"

"Well, we weren't really going with favors - hey hey hey, what are you doing!" Waluigi exclaimed as he and Bowser Jr. were placed inside Weldar's mouth, aimed towards the northwestern direction as Mr. Patch and Weldar stepped outside.

Izzy spotted Waluigi and Bowser Jr. inside Weldar, seeing it as a fun ride. She hopped right in, squeezing in between Waluigi and Bowser Jr. as Weldar fired off his mouth, sending the three BLASTING OFF AGAIN as they went hurdling into the clear blue sky, with Weldar and Mr. Patch watching in awe. The two bosses then looked at each other, big wide grins across their faces.

"Want me to put on Bikini Babes 9001?" Mr. Patch suggested as he took out a blue cover DVD of said movie with literally other nine thousand tiny girls in bikinis.

Weldar nodded his head frantically in agreement. "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Patch." The two laughed as they headed back into the big top tent, sealing and locking the entrance so no one could snoop in.

* * *

The Flame King and Fry Guy were having another barbeque on their volcano as they looked up, to see what appeared to be a star twinkle. They looked at each other as they heard a distinct scream.

"DID you hear SOMETHING, Fry Guy?" The Flame King asked as he adjusted his crown, sounding ever more like the great Tom Kenny, "IT sounded like SOMEONE was SCREAMING for THEIR lives!"

Fry Guy only shook his head as he tossed more raw steaks and hamburgers into the volcano, watching the red-yellow-orange hot magma erupt.

* * *

Nikki was still in a fit of rage as she continued hating the fact that she had a different voice. Toadette tried her best to calm Nikki down, but the female blue shelled Noki was still ticked that she sounded like The Joker.

* * *

Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper were living within a beautiful seaside beach, with checkered orange tiles sprawling amongst the green, incredibly alive tropical jungle foilage as they played tennis with each other. Just as Petey was about to serve, our trio of main characters landed right on Gooper, squeezing the daylights out of the poor squid. Petey watched in shock as Waluigi and Bowser Jr. got up, while Gooper squeezed out from under Izzy's butt.

"Pain... so much... pain..." Gooper wheezed as he collapsed, trying to recollect his breath.

Izzy was even more wild as she cheered, waving her arms about. "Woo! That was amazing!" She got up, jumping up and down frantically with glee as she pleaded to Waluigi and Bowser Jr., "Can we go again, huh, can we, please please please please please?"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. both heartily laughed as they wrapped their arms around each other, with Petey approaching the three, giving all of them a huge hug.

"Waluigi, MAH BOI, you and Junior came to watch us play tennis! And you brought a sexy chick to boot!" Petey exclaimed as he continued hugging.

Izzy continued cheering as Waluigi and Bowser Jr. tried struggling to get out of Petey's strong grip, but to no avail. Gooper chuckled as he managed to recollect his breathing.


	8. Breakfast

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. were at a beautiful seaside beach, which was presumed to be Seaside Hill, having Izzy with them as they were with Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper, who offered the gang breakfast for lunch. As Waluigi and Bowser Jr. munched down on their bacon and toast, Izzy swallowed all of her pancakes with ease, asking for more.

"Why, you're quite the eater." Petey remarked as his interest perked up, cooking up more pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast, while Gooper handled the different fruit flavored juices.

Izzy nodded in agreement as she revealed her empty plate, which had crumbs of the pancakes she devoured. "Indeed. Now how 'bout some more pancakes?"

Waluigi blinked several times as he stared at Izzy in shock. "Jeeze, Izzy, settledown. It's just pancakes."

Izzy giggled as she dropped the plate, waving her right hand at Waluigi. "But they're so delicious! I can't help myself!" She winked as she stuck out her tongue.

"Maybe if you took your time with it..." Bowser Jr. suggested under his breath as he guzzled down his orange juice.

"Well..." Izzy grabbed her plate as a new batch of pancakes covered with delicious brown syrup was placed on. Looking at it for a few seconds, Izzy guzzled it all down her throat, letting out a satisfying belch, which shocked Gooper, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr. Petey laughed as he applauded Izzy's belch and eating habits.

"Why, she's just like me when I was a young teenager." Petey complimented as he stopped clapping, sighing while slowly shaking his head. "Oh, how the years have come and gone."

Waluigi chuckled as he thought of something, rubbing his chin while closing his eyes. "Wait a minute... something just hit me!" He gasped as he stood up, snapping his fingers quickly as he turned to Bowser Jr. "We gotta do some errands today, Junior!"

"Huh? We do?" Bowser Jr. gawked as he had a confused expression on his face.

"Yes, we do, you idiot reptile!" Waluigi said as he pounded Bowser Jr. on the head, turning to face Petey Piranha and Gooper Blooper as he placed his hands on his skinny hips. "Petey, Gooper, do you think you two can watch Izzy for us while we're gone?"

Petey nodded coolly as he folded his arms. "Oh, certainly, Waluigi."

Gooper nodded as he flipped some more pancakes with his rear tentacles while he folded his front tentacles. "You go on with your adventures. We'll make sure Crazy Izzy here doesn't do anything wild. Or insane."

Izzy perked up as she glared back at Gooper. "Hey, I'm not that insane!" As soon as she said that, she started belching sea greenish bubbles. "Hey, I must have ate that bar of soap at the clubhouse after all!"

Waluigi and Bowser Jr. looked at each other as they glanced at Petey and Gooper, who did the same. The four then all said goodbye to each other as Waluigi and Bowser Jr. headed westward within Seaside Hill, while Petey and Gooper watched as Izzy continued belching out more soap bubbles, muchy to her enjoyment.

"You know, maybe leaving Izzy behind wasn't such a good idea..." Bowser Jr. told Waluigi as he started rubbing his right elbow nervously.

Waluigi chuckled as he wrapped his left lanky arm around Bowser Jr., patting him on the head. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure she'll do fine!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of four black clothed ninjas were making their way on the wide open green meadows, the sun shining the clear blue sky brightly as they all sensed Izzy's presence, heading westward.

"Will we be able to catch her?" The second ninja asked.

"Only if we get there in time, will we." The third ninja ensured.

"But what if she's long gone by then? Shouldn't we be wasting our time?" The fourth ninja questioned.

The first ninja coughed a bit as he concluded, "Regardless of the consequences, we must find that wild girl and apprehand her before she does anything more crazy!"

The four ninjas then all shouted in unison as they continued dashing westward.


End file.
